


quite blue

by aksaralisa (kenzeira)



Series: our universe: meiji restoration, late-victorian era [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/aksaralisa
Summary: sometimes i had this kind of nightmare; quite blue, with bruises.[#angstober]





	quite blue

**Author's Note:**

> octoberable prompt by Rexa Anne day 25: nightmare

ketika pertama kali aku menyebut pria tua itu sebagai ayah dan seorang lady yang bersamanya sebagai seorang ibu, aku tahu kehidupanku tidak akan berjalan mudah. lagi pula, sejak awal, kehidupanku memang tidak pernah mudah. ada area abu-abu yang tidak bisa kuceritakan, tetapi sekiranya aku masih bisa menjabarkan soal mimpi buruk.

di dalam mimpi yang aneh, dunia terasa muram--sangat muram. selalu terdengar ada suara gemercik hujan turun, meskipun tidak ada air yang jatuh dari langit gelap itu. barangkali keadaan semacam ini amat menggambarkan apa yang kurasakan; betapa kesedihanku tak mampu berontak keluar sebagai air mata, tetapi justru terkurung dalam gumpalan-gumpalan, yang terpendam di dalam kepala, dada, telinga, seluruh tubuh, menjadi biru, menjadi lebam, menjadi entah apa yang sulit kujelaskan--yang pada akhirnya membuatku bertanya-tanya: untuk apa sebetulnya aku hidup.

namaku yang sebenar-benarnya adalah Louis. aku tidak punya marga, tidak pula nama tengah. hanya Louis. nama itu diketahui tertulis di atas kertas yang terselip di antara tubuhku, yang waktu itu masih berumur kisaran satu atau dua bulan. bisakah kau bayangkan? di dalam keranjang hangat, dibalut selimut berlapis-lapis, tetapi ditinggalkan dengan dingin dan keji.

singkat cerita, aku diadopsi. namaku diganti total menjadi Theodor. mereka ingin menghilangkan jejak agar tidak ada yang mengaku-ngaku aku sebagai anak di kemudian hari. maka Louis dibuang, diubah pula menjadi Ellois. aku menjadi orang baru, seolah terlahir kembali dalam keadaan yang lebih baik (atau lebih buruk). singkat cerita lagi, deretan mimpi buruk semakin mengantre. aku dipecut, ditendang, dihajar sedemikian rupa. aku berbuat salah, ya, aku paham, dan seakan dipaksa memahami, aku dibuat merasa pantas mendapatkan perlakuan semacam itu.

"kau adalah individu bebas, Theo. tidak ada yang berhak atas dirimu selain kau sendiri."

aku membenci namaku. tapi ketika diucapkan oleh laki-laki oriental itu, aku merasa aneh dan, ah, sulit benar kujabarkan. intinya, aku merasa tidak apa-apa, dan bisa jadi sedikit terberkati. dia menyingkat namaku menjadi Theo saja. pada suatu malam tatkala dia berkisah tentang sensei, aku berkisah pula tentang kehidupanku, tentang mimpi-mimpi burukku. dia mendengarkan, menerima, lantas memberi pelukan hangat. saat itu, aku tahu dengan pasti, aku ingin berada di sisinya, aku ingin pula dia berada di sisiku bagaimanapun caranya, walau aku tahu mimpi buruk itu tidak akan pernah usai. tidak akan pernah.

1:04 am - 25 oktober 2019


End file.
